Edward Mason Must Die
by kakes
Summary: A crossover between John Tucker and Twilight. Edward's a player. Bella's the new girl. Edward's 2 girlfriends find out about each other and use Bella to get revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**I love the movie John Tucker must die. So I thought this would be funny. No one is related in this story. Okay? Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or John Tucker Must Die.**

BPOV

Bella Swan: New Girl. That's it. I am, and always will be the new girl.

Since I can remember my mom has been relocating us around the country. My mom claims that it's because of "better job opportunities," but I wasn't born yesterday.

My mom loves guys. The only problem is…guys don't always love her back. She's been trying to find Mr. Right since dad died. Every time a guy dumps her she goes into a deep depression. After she usually goes and gets a new guy. After all the "good" guys are done, we move.

That makes my mom sound like a slut huh? Well she's not. I'm not saying she's totally innocent, but she doesn't put out on the first date. And it usually doesn't get past the first date.

Now enough about my mom. Here's a little about me. I'm seventeen years old and… not ugly… just plain I guess. Brown eyes, brown curly hair, pale skin, About 5'4''. Nothing special.

In other words I am a nobody.

So as we passed by the sign that read: "The city of Forks welcomes you!" I sighed.

"Here we are punkin' aren't you so excited!"

"Ecstatic." I mumbled.

"Oh, baby, its okay. I know its sad leaving you're friends behind, but you'll make new ones here." Ha friends. What are those?

"Sure." I said.

We pulled into a small white house. I guess it was cute.

"We're home!" Renee yelled.

"Home." More like a renter.

"Grab your stuff. Your room is on the left." She said. I nodded and grabbed my two suitcases.

I walked up into a plain white room. It had a bed, a desk, and a prehistoric computer on it. No one had lived in this room for forever.

I sighed and put my stuff down. This was freaking fantastic.

Later that night it started pouring. I knew I was going to have to get used to it, Forks was the rainiest place in the U.S.

…

When I woke up in the morning I could have cried. Another new school, another 1,000 people who don't notice me.

I at least had a car. It got to me along with the furniture. I got dressed and grabbed a granola bar. The last thing I needed was to be late on the first day.

Forks High School looks just like any other high school. That lethargic feeling you get whenever you get near it, the kids chatting with their friends. Most importantly, the cliques.

There was the cheerleaders/preps. AKA the beautiful people. One of which I noticed was especially beautiful. She was tall, thin, and blonde. There was something about her that made you feel insignificant.

Another girl ran up to her squealing "Rosalie! OMG did you go tanning!"

Then there were the real "goodie- two-shoes" people. I noticed one girl who was handing out flyers. She was smiling like she was in a crest white-strip commercial.

"Vote for Alice!" She called out. She was short with black spiky hair. She was beautiful in a way that was different from most people.

Of course there were the traditional nerds, punks, Goths, emos, jocks. I didn't have a clique. I walked toward the guidance office to get my schedule.

"Heads up!" Someone called. I turned my head in the direction of the voice and was knocked in the head with something. I fell to the ground with a "humph!" I looked at the thing that had struck me and realized it was a football. Figures, even when I'm not even near any physical place I get hit with a ball.

"Hey, are you alright?" A voice asked. I squinted and looked up. I wanted to yell at him, but I was quickly stopped when I really saw him.

He had bronze hair, green eyes, and the most gorgeous face ever. He was like a model.

"Yeah, fine." I mumbled, but he wasn't looking at me, he walked right past me to some other girl. The ball was at her feet and she was rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." She smiled. The boy picked up the ball, winked at her, and walked away. She turned around and giggled excitedly with her friends.

I stood there, aghast. Was I really _that _invisible.

"Are you okay." A deep voice said from behind me. I didn't even turn around. That last ordeal was embarrassing enough. I nearly jumped when a boy came up beside me. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but are you all right?"

"Yeah, fine." I replied. The boy was cute. He was tan (a shocking feature here) with long black hair. He was tall and fairly muscular.

"I'm Jake."

"Bella."

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, I just moved here from Phoenix." I smiled. I guess I wasn't too invisible.

"Phoenix, wow. I've never left Washington." I wish I could stay in one place for more than 3 months. I was about to tell him how nice that must be when the bell rang.

"Where are you going?" He wondered

"Biology." I said.

"Do you need help finding it." He was so sweet.

"No, I think I got it. Thank you."

"K, see you later." He called as he walked toward the first building. I ran to the third building so I wouldn't be late.

When I showed up everyone was already seated. I noticed that the boy who had hit me in the head with the football was sitting alone, which didn't really make sense since there were about fifteen other jocks in this room who I had seen him hanging out with.

I walked up to and gave him the paper.

"Welcome Isabella…"

"Actually, just Bella." I said. I hated when people used my full name.

"Right, well you can have a seat right over there next to Mr. Mason." He pointed to the boy and turned to the blackboard. I went and sat next to him.

Now I'm the exact opposite of my mother. She's always been good around guys she thinks are good looking. Me…not so much. So that's why as soon as I sat down my throat clogged up and I couldn't say much else than a half chocked "Hi." And when I did he barely even acknowledged me. He nodded his head once and turned to some guy in a jersey and started talking.

I didn't want to eaves-drop, but he _was_ sitting right there, and I _do_ have extremely good hearing.

"So dude, I'm having a party this weekend, my parents are out of town and I got the whole house to myself." The other guy said. God isn't that such a straight out of a movie line?

"Sweet." The football boy said.

"Yeah so I was wondering which girl you were bringing." He said. What could he mean "Which girl"?

"Well Rosalie has a modeling job in Seattle and Alice is going to a charity thingy with her parents. So I guess I'm a free man for the night."

"Nice." The other one said.

They exchanged a high-five before Mr. Banner turned around.

"Edward, Sean! Do you want me to move you both again?" Well I guess that explains why he was sitting alone.

"Sorry sir." Edward said, in a mocking tone. Mr. Banner turned around again and Edward and Sean went back to talking.

"So neither of them have found out about the other yet?" Sean asked.

"Nope." Edward said proudly.

"Your lucky, my girl freaks if I even _talk_ to another girl, and here you are with two girlfriends, and your still getting some on a regular basis." Sean said shaking his head.

"What can I say, when I'm good, I'm good." He replied as if that made any sense.

"That's it!" Mr. Banner yelled. "Sean move in the back, and both of you will be staying after school."

"Shit." Edward mumbled under his breath. Sean moved back and I looked straight ahead and tried not to let what I just heard bother me.

When the bell finally rang I practically ran out the door. I was almost excited to get what I just heard out of my brain. I'm not a huge feminist or anything, but a girl has to have her limits and that was just plain sexist. So I was all set to be tortured if it meant forgetting. Until I saw who was in my gym class…

**I don't know if that was a s good as I had hoped. Review please. Flames are ok, constructive criticism is better!**

**~Kakes**


	2. sorry guys

**I just want to let all of you know that I have not given up on writing. **

**I'm really sorry it's been so long since I last wrote, but I'm going through a lot right now. So please don't hate me.**

**I promise that as soon as inspiration hits me I will write, but until then just know that I have not given up. **

**Again I'm so sorry. **

**~Kakes**


End file.
